FALL
by Syalala Lala
Summary: Awal mula kisah pria arsitek dengan gadis Yamanaka. / "Apakah sama dengan daun gugur? Yang jika jatuh, akan selalu menyentuh tanah?" / Sai x Ino. AU. Prekuel Shopping Day.


Awal September.

Menurut kalender, merupakan saat-saat di mana musim gugur akan dimulai. Mayoritas orang kebanyakan akan menyambut dengan antusias. Namun di antara mereka, ada juga segelintir yang tak peduli.

Seperti halnya sosok tegap yang tengah berdiri sendirian di dekat jendela _lounge_ lantai 30 salah satu hotel besar di Suna. Iris gelapnya melirik pemandangan yang tampak dari balik kaca tanpa minat. Gemerlap cahaya lampu malam kota Suna sama sekali tidak menarik hatinya.

Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana panjang hitam miliknya. Warna yang senada dengan kemeja gelap lengan panjang yang digulung sampai siku. Cara berdirinya sekilas terlihat tenang, namun sebenarnya ia sedang kesal dan gelisah.

Diliriknya arloji di tangan kirinya.

 _Ck, temannya selalu saja tidak tepat waktu._

Pria tersebut kembali mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar. Meski sekarang baru pukul delapan malam, nyatanya _lounge_ hotel sudah tampak sepi. Entah ke mana orang-orang yang biasanya ramai berlalu lalang.

Bukan hal aneh jika Sai—nama pria itu—sedikit banyak mengetahui aktivitas hotel. Sudah hampir seminggu ini ia menginap di hotel Grand Ichibi terkait dengan profesinya sebagai konsultan perencanaan. Biro arsitek tempatnya bekerja telah mengirim satu tim untuk menggarap proyek renovasi dari pihak hotel. _Rooftop_ gedung yang semula hanya area kosong biasa, akan dialihfungsikan menjadi mini _garden park_.

Sebenarnya, spesialisasi Sai ialah di bidang perencanaan gedung bertingkat. Dalam proyek kali ini, ia bertanggungjawab atas urusan pipa-pipa, saluran, pelistrikan, pembangunan cafe utama, serta tetek bengek urusan bangunan lainnya. Sedangkan hal-hal yang berkaitan arsitektur taman adalah kerjaan rekannya.

Sai sudah membuat janji bertemu rekannya tersebut di _lounge_ lantai 30. Namun hingga jam segini, sosok yang ditunggunya itu belum jua datang.

Seharusnya Sai tidak perlu heran. Ini sudah biasa. Sangat terbiasa jika temannya itu merampas waktunya yang berharga. Ia tidak perlu tercengang lagi.

Kepala hitamnya berputar pelan. Bosan dengan pemandangan _lounge_ hotel yang monoton, ia beralih mengamati lantai tempatnya berpijak sebelum indra penciumannya menghirup aroma wangi yang tak dikenali, menyusul suara asing yang menerpa gendang telinganya.

"Hai. Sudah lama menunggu?"

.

.

.

.

.

— **Prekuel Shopping Day—  
F A L L  
F**lower **a** nd **L** eaves **L** eft

"Apakah sama dengan daun gugur? Yang jika jatuh, akan selalu menyentuh tanah?"

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
 **murni untuk hiburan** , **bukan keuntungan material apa pun**

 _AU, OOC, RUSH, typos, eyd?  
_ _ **implicit**_ _ & __**slowburn**_ _romance_

 _ **I've warned you, guys :))**_

.

.

.

.

.

Sai tidak segera mengangkat kepalanya.

Wangi parfum yang kelewat feminim membuatnya tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui rupa sosok asing yang memberinya sapaan tak diduga-duga. Jelas ini bukan suara yang diharapkannya. Terlebih menilik alas kaki yang digunakan sosok itu dan tertangkap oleh sudut matanya. Tidak, Sai tidak punya urusan dengan _siapa pun_ yang mengenakan sepatu runcing dengan hak tinggi. Oleh karena itu, ia memilih tetap tidak peduli.

"Hellooo~?"

Sapuan angin yang dilayangkan tepat di depan wajah Sai mau tak mau membuat pria tersebut merasa terganggu dan mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya. Oh, sebenarnya ia tidak perlu mendongak karena sosok itu lebih pendek darinya meski sudah mengenakan sepatu tinggi.

Iris gelap Sai kini menatap sosok di depannya sekilas sebelum berubah menjadi sorot menyelidik.

Ia tidak ingat jika hari ini memiliki janji bertemu dengan seseorang selain rekannya. Lalu siapa gadis asing ini? Sosok ramping yang berdiri tegak di atas _heels_ runcing sepuluh senti dengan tubuh berbalut mini _short dress_ warna putih gading dan menyapanya dengan senyum amat sangat lebar. Rambut pirang gadis itu tergerai dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah mata kanannya. Wajahnya berbalut _make up_ yang membuat keseluruhan penampilannya tampak cerah dan serba berkilau.

Sai menegakkan punggungnya tanpa mengurangi tatapan tajamnya. Dilihat seperti apa pun, ia memang tidak merasa jika pernah mengenal sosok ini, apalagi memiliki urusan dengannya.

Akan tetapi di luar dugaan, wanita itu justru tertawa renyah meski ditatap sedemikian rupa. Dia berujar ringan, "Sudah kuduga tanggapanmu seperti itu."

Belum sempat merespons, Sai kembali didahului hal tak diduga berikutnya.

"Sudahlah," tiba-tiba saja wanita itu menarik tangan Sai dengan santainya. "Ayo kita duduk di sana."

Alis hitam Sai nyaris naik.

 _Sebentar. Ada apa ini?_

Masih bertahan pada sikap tegapnya tanpa bergeser sesenti pun, Sai segera mengajukan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi bercokol di kepalanya dengan nada tegas, "Ada keperluan denganku?"

"Ck," wanita pirang itu justru mengibaskan tangannya santai dan membuat Sai semakin tak paham. "Tidak perlu formal begitu. Ayo kita ngobrol di sana saja," ajaknya lagi dengan gestur tak sabar.

Meski Sai mulai jengah dengan sikap seenaknya wanita asing tersebut, namun ia masih bertahan dan mencoba tetap bersikap sopan pada sosok yang telah memaksanya. Sai tidak bisa serta-merta meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia sudah membuat janji bertemu dengan rekannya.

"Maaf, Nona. Tapi aku menunggu temanku—"

"Ya, aku tahu," potong gadis itu cepat. "Temanmu yang berisik itu, 'kan? Bukankah dia memang selalu terlambat?"

Alis hitam Sai naik sedikit.

Pria dengan kulit pucat di atas rata-rata tersebut mulai berpikir. Apakah wanita ini kenalan rekannya? Mungkinkah rekannya si Inuzuka Kiba itu mengajak teman lain untuk membicarakan proyek mereka? Dan kini orang itu telah datang mendahului Kiba yang memang hobi terlambat?

Akan tidak sopan jika Sai lagi-lagi menolak. Lagi pula ia memang tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menolak. Gadis itu sudah menyeret lengannya dan tahu-tahu saja mereka sudah duduk berhadapan di Cafe Shukaku, tak jauh dari _lounge_ hotel.

.

.

"Jadi?" Nona pirang tersebut membuka percakapan pertama begitu mereka duduk berhadapan. "Kau benar-benar sudah datang dari tadi, ya?"

Jeda sepuluh detik namun Sai tidak lekas menjawab.

Di samping kenyataan bahwa Sai tidak mengenal wanita yang sok akrab barusan—dan ia masih mencerna apa yang sedang dialaminya—suasana ini pun terasa asing baginya. Sai tidak begitu terbiasa bergaul selain dengan proyek-proyek gambar, para developer, kontraktor, atau rekan-rekan sesama arsitek. Wanita—terlebih dengan tampilan berkilau seperti ini—sangatlah asing bagi dunianya.

Namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak terlihat canggung. Gerak-geriknya ringan dan luwes. Bahkan dia dengan percaya diri memesan dua gelas _hot cappucino_ untuk mereka saat pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan. Berbeda sekali dengan sikap Sai yang kaku.

Entah gadis itu menyadari sikap kaku Sai atau tidak, tapi kemudian dia mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum secerah _dress_ yang dikenakannya. "Oh, apa kita belum berkenalan secara langsung? Aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Sai tidak berpikir jika seseorang akan dengan mudahnya tersenyum ramah seperti ini pada orang yang belum begitu dikenalnya. Namun ia memutuskan untuk balas tersenyum palsu sambil mengulurkan tangan pucatnya dan berniat menyebutkan nama sebagai sopan santun ala kadarnya.

"Aku Sa—"

"Aku sudah tahu namamu," gadis itu memotong kalimatnya dan tertawa sambil menjabat tangannya.

Sudut pelipis Sai sedikit mengernyit mendengar komentar spontan barusan. Apa Kiba pernah menyebut tentangnya? Entahlah. Yang jelas, ia benar-benar tidak dapat memikirkan ide apa pun untuk merespons.

Sebagai gantinya, Sai menarik tangannya dalam diam dan duduk bersandar pada punggung kursi yang tegak dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Ia hanya berharap agar Kiba segera datang dan ia terbebas dari gadis asing yang gemar memotong kalimatnya ini.

"Dan aku sudah menebak, reaksimu akan seperti itu. Hahahahaha."

Perkataan Ino yang diucapkan sambil tertawa barusan telah membuat pelipis Sai kembali berkedut.

Sebelum ia sempat bereaksi, Ino sudah kembali berkomentar, "Jujur saja, kau agak sedikit berbeda dari bayanganku semula."

Sai tidak tahu sebanyak apa hal yang diceritakan rekannya. Tapi agak tidak nyaman jika seseorang membicarakanmu di belakangmu, dan tahu-tahu mereka muncul di hadapanmu lalu membahasnya.

Masih bertahan dalam sikap diamnya, Sai dapat melihat lawan bicaranya bertopang dagu dan kembali berkata sambil memiringkan wajahnya, "Ternyata kau lebih pucat dan jauh lebih simpel dari yang kubayangkan."

Segera saja Sai menemukan dirinya merasa tak nyaman ketika seseorang menilainya.

"Tapi aku menyukainya kok. Serius."

Baginya, sikap cerewet dan sok akrab perempuan ini rasa-rasanya semakin mengganggunya dan membuatnya jengah.

"Aha~ kita pasti bisa bekerja sama dengan baik nanti."

Dalam sekejap, kalimat ini membuat Sai tersadar apa yang sedang dihadapinya. Ya, ia tentu tidak bisa bersikap serta merta terhadap wanita di depannya ini, yang akan bekerja sama dengannya dalam proyek. Seberapa pun menjengkelkan, dia adalah konsultan perencanaan pula. Sama seperti dirinya.

Sai menarik napas, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika ia tidak menginginkan kejadian delapan tahun lalu kembali terulang sekarang. Ia menatap lawan bicaranya sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Kuharap begitu."

Gadis di depannya tersenyum senang. Bibir merahnya merekah dan ia tampak akan kembali berbicara namun dering ponsel telah menghentikannya.

Jeda dua detik hingga Sai menyadari jika yang berbunyi barusan adalah miliknya. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel hitam yang layarnya masih tampak berkedip. Tertera nama Inuzuka Kiba pada notifikasi terakhirnya.

Oh, rupanya Kiba menghubunginya melalui aplikasi _chatting_ dan menanyakan di mana posisinya sekarang. Tentu saja Sai tidak lupa jika ia mempunyai janji bertemu Kiba di _lounge_ hotel.

"Temanmu, ya?" gadis di depannya tiba-tiba kembali bersuara. "Katakan saja padanya agar kemari."

Tanpa mengangguk atau mengiyakan—bahkan tanpa menoleh sama sekali—Sai segera mengetik balasan dengan cepat. Usai menekan tombol kirim, Sai mengembalikan ponselnya ke dalam saku sementara gadis yang mengaku bernama Yamanaka Ino itu sudah kembali mengoceh.

"Tumben juga yah, dia tidak terlalu terlambat. Hahahaha."

Sai tidak berpikir untuk menanggapi karena iris gelapnya telah menemukan bayangan Kiba yang muncul di pintu Cafe dengan cengiran penyesalan dan melangkah terburu mendekati mereka.

Diam-diam sudut hati terkecil Sai merasa lega. Ia tidak perlu sendirian lagi menanggapi nona pirang bersemangat yang tidak henti-hentinya mengajaknya bicara.

" _Sorry, man_. Aku terlam—"

Kalimat Kiba terhenti. Pria berambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga di pipi itu menatap teman duduk Sai yang juga tengah balas memandangnya.

Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah di luar dugaan Sai. Mungkin juga di luar dugaan Kiba. Atau bahkan di luar dugaan gadis Yamanaka itu.

"Loh? kau tidak janjian dengan Naruto?"

Ino yang lebih dulu bertanya pada Sai dengan nada heran. Membuat dahi pucat Sai ikut mengernyit begitu mendengarnya. _Naruto? Siapa pula orang yang memiliki nama panggilan aneh seperti itu?_

"Hei, Sai. Kau tidak bilang jika membawa teman." Kini giliran Kiba yang setengah berbisik menyikutnya.

 _Hn? Teman?_

Iris gelap Sai mengerjap satu kali.

 _Sebentar, sudah jelas ada yang salah di sini_.

Namun sebelum Sai memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan apa pun, kembali terdengar bunyi ponsel berdering. Bukan ponsel milik Sai. Bukan juga nada dering milik Kiba. Kalau begitu, sudah pasti milik gadis pirang yang kini tengah terdiam memandangi Sai dan Kiba bergantian.

"Tidak ingin diangkat?"

Pertanyaan datar Sai segera membuat Ino tersadar.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan langsung nampak terkejut saat melihat layar. Detik berikutnya, ia sudah berdiri dan membungkuk meminta izin untuk mengangkat teleponnya—yang membuat Sai merasa sedikit janggal mendapati Ino tiba-tiba bersikap demikian formal padanya.

Ketika sosok ramping itu menjauh, Sai merasa pundaknya disodok cukup keras. "Kau tidak bilang padaku, _man_."

Pria berambut hitam itu ganti menatap rekannya dengan tatapan terganggu. "Tidak bilang apa?"

"Kalau kau membawa teman."

"Dia bukan temanku," Sai menjawab cepat.

"Oh, ya?" cibir Kiba lalu menyeringai antusias, "Kalau begitu apa? Kenalan barumu?"

"Bukan juga," tukas Sai datar. _Bahkan kupikir kenalanmu_ , tambah batinnya sedikit kesal. Ia jadi merasa dipermainkan oleh gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino yang sempat disangkanya sebagai rekan kerja proyeknya. Namun tampaknya ia salah. Yamanaka Ino jelas bukan arsitek atau konsultan perencanaan seperti dirinya.

 _Lantas siapa sebenarnya dia?_

Sai tidak sempat berpikir lebih lanjut karena _gadis misterius dan sok akrab_ tadi telah kembali ke hadapan mereka. Entah apa yang dibicarakannya di telepon, namun gadis itu tiba-tiba saja meminta maaf sambil membungkuk cepat, lalu detik berikutnya lenyap.

 _Heck._

 _Lenyap?_

Semua terjadi begitu kilat.

Bahkan Sai tidak sempat berpikir jika wanita yang tergesa pergi itu adalah sosok yang sama dengan yang telah menyeretnya kemari.

"Kenapa dia?" terdengar suara Kiba yang juga baru tersadar setelah sosok pirang itu sempurna menghilang.

Sai tidak segera menjawab. Ia benar-benar merasa dipermainkan.

"Hoi, Sai! aku bertanya padamu!"

"Entah, aku tidak mengenalnya," desis Sai sedikit gusar. Iris gelapnya kini tertuju pada dua gelas _hot cappucino_ yang baru saja diantar pelayan dan belum dibayar. Apa ia belum bilang jika dirinya tidak pernah suka _cappucino_?

Sementara di sisi lain, Kiba jelas tidak percaya bantahan Sai begitu saja. Pria Inuzuka itu datang dalam keadaan rekannya berbincang begitu akrab berdua—setidaknya, begitulah yang terlihat di matanya. Mana bisa seorang Kiba percaya jika keduanya tidak saling kenal?

Akan tetapi Sai sendiri pun tidak mengerti apa yang barusan terjadi. Pria berkulit pucat itu segera berujar tegas sebelum Kiba kembali mencecarnya. "Kau bawa _file_ gambarnya?"

Untung saja atensi Kiba memang mudah teralihkan. Pria bertato segitiga di pipi itu segera terfokus pada _draft hard copy_ yang dibawanya. "Ah? Ya, tentu saja."

"Perlihatkan padaku."

Tak lama kemudian, iris gelap Sai telah terpusat pada lembar-lembar gambar di hadapannya sementara batinnya bertanya.

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

 _Siapa wanita asing bernama Yamanaka Ino itu?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sai sudah akan melupakan kejadian aneh yang dialaminya dua hari lalu berkat pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Saat ini, ia tengah duduk serius di depan laptopnya dan berkutat dengan segala macam _tools_ yang ada dalam _software_ AutoCAD di kamar hotelnya di lantai 31.

Sepasang netra hitamnya menatap fokus pada layar sementara jemari pucatnya bergerak teratur menjalankan _mouse_. Akan terus seperti itu jika saja sebuah majalah tidak terhempas tiba-tiba ke atas _keyboard_ laptopnya dengan halaman terbuka.

Ck, ia tahu jika ini adalah perbuatan satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa bebas keluar masuk kamarnya. Namun saat ini, dirinya jelas sedang tak minat bercanda.

Sai bermaksud mengangkat wajahnya dengan tatapan terganggu, namun sorot itu berubah lenyap kala pandangannya menangkap sekilas gambar tak asing di tengah halaman.

 _Tunggu._

Tatapannya terhenti beberapa detik di sana. Terdengar siulan keras dan membuat Sai sontak mengangkat wajahnya.

Kiba berdiri bersandar dinding di dekat mejanya dengan ekspresi menang. Pria berambut cokelat itu menggerakkan bibirnya dramatis dengan seringai kemenangan.

" _I. Got. You. Man!_ "

Sai masih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Kiba seharusnya paham, begitulah reaksi Sai setiap kali dirinya diganggu dalam keadaan serius bekerja.

Namun pria dengan tato segitiga di pipi itu sama sekali tak mengindahkan reaksi kawannya. Ia justru membuka mulut sangat lebar dan berujar, "Kau berkencan dengan model seksi itu. Yamanaka Ino dari Flaurent Entertainment."

Alis hitam Sai nyaris mengernyit.

 _Model seksi? Yamanaka Ino?_

Dan ia segera tersadar.

 _Oh_ shit, s _oal itu lagi._

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan, aku tidak mengenalnya," tanggap Sai datar.

Kiba bersiul semakin keras.

"Dan harus berapa kali pula kukatakan. _Mana aku percaya_ , _Bung_. Hahahaha!" tawa Kiba terdengar membahana. Sekejap kemudian, bahunya mengedik bangga. "Untung saja aku sempat melihatnya di salah satu majalah _fashion_ yang kutemukan di lobi hotel."

Sai memutuskan untuk tak menghiraukan ocehan rekannya yang saat ini seharusnya sudah mendekam di kamarnya sendiri di lantai 29. _Come on!_ Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Tidak bisakah Kiba menunda pembicaraan tidak penting itu hingga esok pagi?

Pria berambut eboni itu menggerakkan tangan pucatnya, berniat menggeser majalah yang menutupi _keyboard_ laptop dan mengganggu pekerjaannya. Namun gerakan tangannya terhenti berkat seruan heboh Kiba.

"Owh! Bahkan kalian tentu _dengan sengaja_ telah membuat janji untuk bertemu di hotel ini!" Kiba mulai bergaya ala detektif dan membuat hipotesa. "Jangan bilang, malam ketika aku tak menemukanmu di kamar hotel, diam-diam kalian tidur bersama."

 _Double shit_.

Sai benar-benar gerah sekarang.

"Astaga! Jadi sudah berapa lama hubungan kalian?" Kiba bersiul lagi, "Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata kau juga penggemar dada besar dan paha mulus."

 _Triple shit_.

Sai tidak pernah suka membahas soal seperti ini. Kiba memang mesum, dan wajah mesum itu tengah mengarahkan dagunya ke tengah majalah. Tanpa dikehendaki, iris itam Sai turut berpindah menjelajah lembar halaman yang terbuka.

Tampak di halaman sebelah kiri, foto wanita muda dengan pose setengah membelakangi kamera. Wajahnya hanya terlihat separuh dari samping dengan senyum misterius. Rambut pirang pucatnya disanggul tinggi, memamerkan leher jenjang dan punggung yang terbuka. Gaun ungu gelap transparan yang dikenakannya tak cukup panjang untuk menyembunyikan tujuh per delapan kaki mulus yang tertangkap kamera.

Beralih ke halaman sebelahnya, model dalam foto itu menghadap sempurna ke arah kamera. Poni samping—yang mungkin telah menjadi ciri khasnya—jatuh menutupi separuh mata kanannya yang bermaskara. Ia tersenyum menantang dengan tubuh bagian atas yang condong ke depan.

Kualitas kertas yang tak sembarangan dipadu dengan teknik foto profesional telah menjadikan dua halaman tersebut seolah sengaja disediakan khusus untuk si gadis pirang. Sai baru tahu jika wanita itu berprofesi sebagai model—dan bahwa dia memang _berpaha mulus_ dan _berdada besar_.

 _Ck,_ semua model memang selalu berpose aneh-aneh saat difoto.

Hei, Kiba laki-laki. Sai juga laki-laki. Dan laki-laki normal mana pun akan mengiyakan jika objek dalam foto tersebut terlihat menggoda dan menimbulkan fantasi.

Kali ini Sai tidak menunda gerakan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan majalah tersebut. Gerakan yang tentu memancing tawa membahana dari mulut besar Kiba. "Rambut pirang dan mata biru? Astaga, kau benar-benar merebut incaranku, _man_!"

Sai sengaja tak merespons. Ia sudah sering mendengar betapa Kiba menyukai perempuan berdada besar dan berpaha mulus. Terlebih yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang dan bola mata biru sebagaimana yang dikatakannya barusan. Gadis model seperti Yamanaka Ino memang selera mutlak untuk Inuzuka Kiba.

Oh, Sai bahkan sudah hampir lupa soal nona pirang—beserta kejadian aneh yang dialaminya dua hari lalu. Tapi siapa sangka, dia adalah model majalah _fashion_ bergengsi yang merupakan langganan hotel ini dan kemudian ditemukan oleh Kiba di lobi?

Pria kulit pucat itu tidak tahu apakah dirinya merasa senang atau malah kesal setelah mengetahui identitas gadis yang sempat dikiranya rekan sesama arsitek. Salah satu pertanyaannya kini telah terjawab. Yamanaka Ino memang bukan arsitek, tapi model majalah kecantikan yang cukup bergengsi.

Mengabaikan tawa Kiba yang semakin keras, pertanyaan lain muncul di dada Sai.

 _Lantas apa keperluan wanita seperti ini dengannya saat itu?_

.

.

.

.

Pria berkulit pucat dengan rambut gelap itu tengah menyusuri koridor lantai 31 seorang diri. Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan _lift_ dan ia melangkah masuk ke dalam. Tak lama kemudian, _lift_ itu bergerak sementara penghuni di dalamnya melayangkan tatapannya ke arah luar, menembus lapisan kaca dan terpaku pada kerlap-kerlip lampu yang bercahaya.

Malam hari selalu menjadi saat-saat favorit bagi Sai.

Jauh sebelum menerjunkan diri ke dunia arsitektur sepuluh tahun lalu, ia telah lebih dulu bersahabat dengan malam. Dan semenjak resmi menyandang profesi sebagai arsitek, Sai menjadi semakin terbiasa karena pekerjaan yang menuntutnya lembur hingga larut, bahkan dini hari.

Namun malam ini berbeda.

Setelah lebih dari seminggu berada di Suna, kini Sai agak sedikit senggang. Proyeknya sudah hampir selesai dan tiga hari lagi ia akan kembali ke kota asalnya. Dua hari yang lalu timnya telah menyelesaikan penggarapan rencana, lalu mempresentasikannya kemarin. Sedangkan seharian tadi, mereka telah merapatkan kesepakatan bersama dan diakhiri dengan persetujuan sebelum pemberesan dokumen resmi dua hari lagi.

Kini, ia bisa sedikit lebih bersantai.

Sai sudah berencana mampir ke Coffee Shop di _ground floor_ dan menghabiskan waktunya di sana sambil menikmati kopi dan membaca buku—dua hal yang selama ini digemarinya. Sebenarnya Sai bukan tipe yang gemar nongkrong seperti Kiba. Tapi terus-menerus berada di dalam kamar—dan hanya mondar-mandir seputar ruang presentasi, _rooftop_ hotel, serta ruang pertemuan—lumayan membosankan juga.

Ia berpikir untuk mencari suasana baru. Lagi pula, masih cukup banyak waktu untuk menikmati sisa-sisa hari terakhirnya di sini. Karena itulah ia sengaja mampir ke Coffee Shop untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak dari tetek bengek soal proyek.

Sai juga tak perlu khawatir Kiba akan mengganggunya. Teman berisiknya itu sudah menghilang dari hotel tepat setelah rapat mereka berakhir, pun rekan-rekan satu timnya yang lain. Tak heran jika ia sendirian di dalam _lift_ sekarang.

Begitu _lift_ terbuka, pemilik berambut hitam itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju arah Coffee Shop. Suasana hiruk pikuk yang kemudian tertangkap telinganya tidak membuat langkahnya melambat. Sai sudah tahu jika hotel yang proyeknya tengah ia garap ini menjalin kerjasama dengan Flaurent Entertainment dan salah satu TV swasta. Entah acara apa yang mereka adakan seminggu ini, namun mata tajamnya dapat melihat poster-poster yang bertebaran di dekat _hall_ yang tak jauh dari Coffee Shop tujuannya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya, Sai melangkah masuk ke dalam Coffee Shop dan akan memilih tempat duduk jika saja ekor matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok familier di ujung sana, Sekejap netra hitamnya memberi atensi lebih pada direksi tersebut.

 _Kheh?_

Bukan, dia bukan wujud gambar dalam salah satu poster yang tadi sempat dilihatnya. Tapi ini versi manusia nyata. Rambut pirang panjang dengan poni yang nyaris menutup sebelah mata kanannya.

Meski baru bertemu satu kali dengan sosok itu, dan melihatnya satu kali lagi di majalah yang diberikan Kiba, serta barusan di poster dekat _hall_ , namun ingatan Sai yang tajam membuatnya yakin jika ia tidak salah orang.

Rambut pirang pucat dengan postur tubuh seperti itu.

Tak lain dan tak bukan.

 _Yamanaka Ino._

Melihatnya dalam radius kurang dari sepuluh meter membuat Sai kembali teringat kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa hari lalu. Juga memunculkan pertanyaan dalam dirinya yang membuatnya sedikit penasaran.

Memang sudah dipastikan jika gadis itu berprofesi sebagai model, bukan arsitek. Namun Sai masih terganggu dengan fakta bahwa dirinya belum mengetahui motif wanita itu menghampirinya, memaksa ngobrol, lalu tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya. Belum lagi tuduhan tak beralasan Kiba yang dialamatkan padanya.

Entah kebetulan atau bukan, tapi ini kesempatan.

Kurang dari sedetik, Sai sudah membuat keputusan. Ia memang tidak pernah menghampiri seorang wanita sebelumnya. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini ia berniat melakukannya.

Tidak masalah.

Bukankah wanita itu yang lebih dulu mendatanginya seenaknya?

Sai tidak menunda lagi untuk benar-benar mendatangi meja gadis itu. Kurang dari empat langkah, hidungnya segera mencium wangi khas parfum yang sama dengan yang pernah dihirupnya malam pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Dia memang Yamanaka Ino.

Tepat di dekat kursi yang berhadapan dengan gadis itu, Sai menghentikan langkahnya. Ia langsung saja berkata meski suaranya terdengar datar di telinganya.

"Boleh bergabung?"

Gadis yang tampak sedang asyik melamun sambil menyesap _latte_ -nya itu mengangkat wajah. Seketika ekspresinya berubah terkejut saat menyadari siapa gerangan yang menyapanya. Dia segera berdiri dan memalingkan wajah menghindari tatapan Sai sambil berdesis, "Pakai saja mejanya."

Tubuh ramping itu sudah nyaris berbalik, namun kalimat Sai menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Sudah kuduga tanggapanmu akan seperti itu."

Sejenak Sai dapat menangkap sorot keterkejutan yang tak bisa disembunyikan oleh mata biru gadis itu. Kaki jenjangnya hanya berdiri kaku di tempat. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, namun tak ada suara yang keluar seolah kalimatnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Tak ada kata-kata spontan atau balasan cepat seperti kemarin. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar terkejut.

Kali ini Sai mencoba peruntungannya. "Sedang menunggu temanmu, 'kan? Bukankah dia memang selalu terlambat?"

Melihat reaksi Ino yang kemudian menggigit bibir, Sai segera tahu jika tebakannya barusan benar. Fakta ini membuatnya tersenyum samar.

Ternyata menyenangkan juga berada dalam posisi di mana ia yang memegang kendali keadaan. Pria itu kembali meneruskan peruntungannya.

"Sudahlah, duduk saja." Sai sengaja menarik kursinya dan duduk terlebih dahulu. Ia melipat tangan dengan sepasang netra gelap yang masih memerangkap wanita itu. "Ah, apa kita belum berkenalan? Aku **Sai**. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Sai sengaja memberi penekanan saat menyebut namanya yang ia yakin tidak banyak orang memiliki nama sama sepertinya. Masih tak memberi kesempatan gadis itu untuk bereaksi, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tenang saja, aku sudah tahu namamu."

 _Crap_.

Sai telah mengatakannya. Mengatakan kalimat yang sama persis dengan kalimat yang diucapkan wanita itu beberapa hari lalu. Ia sudah menduplikasi nyaris semuanya.

Namun dorongan aneh dalam dirinya membuat Sai merasa belum cukup dan ia belum ingin berhenti. Berikut adalah kalimat terakhirnya.

"Hn, Nona. Ternyata kau _memang_ berbeda dari bayanganku semula."

 _Ckeckmate_.

Gadis pirang di depannya benar-benar tak berkutik. Untuk suatu alasan yang tak dipahaminya, Sai menikmati ekspresi bingung, salah tingkah, dan keterkejutan pada gadis di depannya. Namun tiba-tiba ia jadi berpikir apakah ekspresinya dulu juga terlihat sebodoh ini?

Hingga beberapa detik, gadis di depannya masih menggigit bibir sebelum kemudian berseru, "K-kau ... menyebalkan!"

Sai sedikit mengernyit mendengar tanggapan pertama gadis itu. Menahan perasaan kesal dalam hatinya, ia menjawab tenang, "Menyebalkan, bukan? Seseorang yang tidak kaukenal tiba-tiba mendatangimu, memaksa duduk bersama dan mengajak bicara, lalu pergi tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa?"

Gadis itu menggigit bibir lagi. Jeda lima detik hingga akhirnya dia berkata, "Baiklah, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

.

.

Mereka kembali duduk berhadapan. Tidak seperti saat pertama ketika wanita itu mengangkat dagu dengan punggung tegak, menatap lawan bicaranya dengan bola mata biru penuh percaya diri, dan tak henti-hentinya berbicara. Dia kini justru diam terpekur.

Sai juga diam.

Setelah semua sikap spontannya, Sai tidak dapat memikirkan ide apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya. Awalnya, ia hanya menuruti rasa ingin tahu, mengapa malam itu gadis pirang ini menghampirinya, mengajaknya bicara, dan berakhir dengan kabur meninggalkannya—beserta tagihan dua _cappucino_ panas yang belum dibayar. Keingintahuan itu telah membuatnya bertindak spontan.

Tapi sekarang, Sai tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah gadis itu benar-benar duduk pasrah di hadapannya.

Satu menit berlalu dan tetap saja tak ada yang bersuara. Dua menit setelahnya pun mereka masih saling membisu. Hingga menit kelima barulah Yamanaka Ino berbicara.

"Baiklah, baiklah, baiklah," dia menyerah, "Aku minta maaf."

Sai hanya menarik napas tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Um ... ini terdengar konyol dan sangat memalukan," gadis itu terlihat bimbang sebelum meneruskan ceritanya dengan berat, "tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Aku ... salah orang."

Sai masih tak bereaksi.

Yang dikatakan wanita itu benar. Ini memang terdengar konyol.

 _Salah orang?_ Apa maksudnya?

"Kupikir kau adalah kenalanku, _partner_ baru pekerjaanku. Tapi sumpah! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukannya. Kalian begitu mirip, sampai aku ... sampai aku ... astaga, setiap kali teringat kejadian waktu itu rasanya aku ingin bunuh diri!" dia menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan telapak tangan.

Sai masih duduk tenang tanpa mengubah sikap. Ia kemudian bertanya dengan nada datar. "Seberapa mirip aku dengan kenalanmu?"

"Aku belum pernah bertemu langsung dengannya dan kami baru berhubungan via aplikasi _chatting_ di internet. Aku hanya mengenal wajahnya dari foto dan video." Dia berhenti sebentar lalu berujar semangat, "Kalau kau ingin lihat dan membandingkannya, aku ada fotonya!"

Gadis pirang itu kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel ungunya dari dalam tas kecil, mengusap layarnya sejenak, lalu menggesernya ke hadapan Sai. "Ini dia."

Masih berdiam pada posisinya, iris gelap Sai melirik ponsel mungil tersebut. Segera saja Sai tiak merasa mirip dengan sosok yang tak dikenalnya tersebut. Pria dalam foto itu terlihat lebih gemerlap. Tampak dari busana dan gestur tubuhnya yang sangat bergaya meski sepintas wajahnya juga tanpa ekspresi seperti Sai.

"Bagaimana? Kalian mirip 'kan?"

"Tidak," geleng Sai.

"Eeeh?!" Ino melotot tak percaya. "Sebentar, kau harus lihat lebih jelas."

Gadis itu mengambil ponselnya dengan tergesa. Ia men- _zoom_ -kan layarnya, lalu kembali mengangsurkannya lebih dekat. "Gimana?"

"Tidak mirip," jawab Sai bahkan sebelum layar ponsel itu terjangkau tatapan matanya.

Alis pirang Ino bertaut. Ekspresi wajahnya tak puas dengan jawaban singkat tersebut. Dia memanyunkan bibirnya seraya mengambil kembali ponselnya. "Ck, aneh. Padahal di mana-mana seorang pria pasti akan tersanjung jika dimiripkan dengan Sasuke- _kun_."

Sayangnya, Sai bukan tipe yang senang dimiripkan dengan orang lain. Apalagi dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

"Sasuke siapa? Aku tidak suka dimiripkan dengan orang asing yang tak kukenal."

Kali ini mata biru di hadapannya sempurna terbelalak. "Kau tidak kenal orang ini?"

"Tidak."

"Hei! Tapi ini Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Tidak pernah dengar," geleng Sai datar.

"APAAAA?" Ino berteriak sangat keras dan membuat seisi Coffee Shop menoleh sejenak ke arah mereka. Menyadari itu, Ino membekap mulutnya sendiri dan merendahkan suaranya. "Tunggu, jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu Yamanaka Ino," desisnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Memang tidak—"

Dan mata biru itu pun tak berkedip mendengar jawabannya.

Sai tidak mengerti mengapa reaksi Ino terlihat begitu berlebihan hanya gara-gara ia tidak kenal siapa Sasuke dan siapa Yamanaka Ino. Tapi akhirnya Sai memilih _jujur_ jika dirinya sudah mengetahui identitas wanita di depannya.

"—kalau saja bukan karena poster itu," ujar Sai sembari menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah poster besar di luar Coffe Shop. _Yah, meski ia tetap tidak sepenuhnya jujur._

Ino yang mengikuti arah pandangannya kemudian tersenyum. Ekspresi dan gestur tubuhnya berubah jadi lebih santai. "Jadi kau sudah tahu aku?"

"Sedikit."

"Baiklah-baiklah," tukas Ino enteng dengan senyum semakin lebar. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar sudah kembali pada sikapnya yang dulu ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Tapi sekarang, ganti aku yang penasaran denganmu," dia bertopang dagu dengan ekspresi tertarik. "Jadi, bisa ceritakan sedikit tentang dirimu?"

Sai sedikit mengernyit. Ia tidak tahu jika seorang model akan bersikap seramah dan secerewet itu. Mereka bahkan belum saling mengenal—selain bertukar nama tentunya. Alih-alih menjawab, Sai justru balik bertanya, "Bagaimana kalau kau dulu?"

"Eeeh? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau yang lebih dulu mendatangiku."

Ino cemberut.

"Kau juga salah, tahu. Seharusnya waktu itu kau bilang kalau tidak mengenalku."

"Aku sudah akan mengatakannya. Tapi kau terlihat sangat percaya diri. Kupikir kau benar-benar kenalan temanku." Sai heran mendapati dirinya berbincang-bincang dan berepot-repot memberi argumen dengan kalimat sepanjang ini. Hn, mungkin dia sudah tertular virus cerewet wanita di depannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Kau menyebut soal teman yang berisik. Kebetulan teman yang kutunggu juga orang yang sangat berisik."

"Oh ya?" dahi mulus itu berkerut heran. "Aneh. Kenapa bisa begitu kebetulan? Teman Sasuke- _kun_ itu juga orang yang sangat berisik lho."

Sai masih mengingat nama unik yang sempat diucapkan Ino—bakso ikan di menu ramen. "Maksudmu Naruto?"

"Ya."

"Kiba juga sangat berisik."

"Astaga, bahkan sifat teman kalian juga mirip!"

"Kiba tidak hanya berisik. Tapi juga mesum."

Sai semakin tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba menjadi begitu cerewet. Barusan, ia malah mengatakan hal yang amat-sangat-tidak-penting, bahkan cenderung memalukan. Namun pria itu dibuat takjub dengan reaksi Ino.

"Benar sekali!" gadis itu memekik heboh. "Naruto juga hobi berteriak dan sangat mesum!" dia menimpali dengan penuh semangat, lalu tertawa lepas, dan membuat Sai tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi?" gadis itu bertanya dengan tatapan penuh arti setelah tawanya mereda. "Apa aku harus memperkenalkan diriku?"

Sai hanya menatapnya lurus.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak keberatan." Ino tertawa lagi. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari tas mungil yang dibawanya, lalu menyodorkannya ke hadapan Sai. Ujarnya sambil tersenyum, "Seperti yang tertera di sana, saat ini aku bekerja sebagai model. Flaurent Entertainment adalah agensiku. Kalau kau rajin menonton AmaterasuTV, kau pasti tahu kalau kami sedang syuting untuk acara Next Top Model."

Iris gelap Sai melirik kartu mungil tersebut, membaca barisan huruf di sana sepintas, dan merekamnya dalam sel memorinya. Sai tidak pernah menonton acara televisi seperti yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya barusan dan ia bahkan baru kali ini mendengar nama acara semacam itu.

Mengalihkan pandang dari sana, Sai ganti memperkenalkan diri untuk yang ketiga kali. "Aku Sai. Salah satu anggota tim perencanaan yang mengurusi proyek renovasi _rooftop_ hotel ini."

Gadis itu terdiam, tampak sedang mencerna kalimat Sai barusan.

Sai yang melihat ekspresi itu kemudian menambahkan, "Aku arsitek."

Mata biru Ino mengerjap dua kali sebelum pemiliknya mendesis, "Oooooh ... _wakatta_."

Sai menangkap kesan terkejut dari 'oh' panjang gadis itu, tak lama setelah Sai menyebutkan tentang pekerjaannya. Kenapa? Apa dia tidak begitu familier dengan profesi seorang arsitek?

Tanpa memikirkannya lebih lanjut, pria berambut gelap itu ganti mengeluarkan kartu nama dan menyodorkannya. Etika basa-basi perkenalan seperti yang pernah dibacanya di buku. "Aku bekerja di Tokushu Group," ujarnya.

Sai bisa melihat alis pirang itu sedikit mengernyit saat menerima kartu namanya. Namun Sai tidak terkejut untuk yang satu ini. Memang seperti itulah reaksi nyaris setiap orang ketika membaca kartu namanya—atau saat mengetahui _nama lengkapnya_.

Selama beberapa saat, pemilik mata biru itu hanya terdiam memandangi kartu nama Sai dan membuat keheningan yang canggung tiba-tiba menyeruak di antara mereka. Merasa jengah dengan hal tersebut, Sai mencoba mengalihkannya. "Temanmu benar-benar tidak datang?"

Ino segera tersadar dari keasyikannya membaca kartu nama Sai yang menurut pemiliknya sendiri tidak menarik. Gadis itu mendongakkan wajah dengan ekspresi heran,"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku menunggu teman?"

Sai tersenyum mendapati lawan bicaranya telah kembali bersikap santai. "Hanya menebak—menggunakan metode yang sama dengan metodemu dulu."

Ino berdecak.

"Aku baru tahu, kau pandai sekali meniru," komentar gadis itu, entah sengaja menyindir atau murni berkomentar. "Ya, Karin memang tidak datang."

Wajah itu kemudian menekuk. "Padahal dia sudah janji bakal pergi bersamaku malam ini. Tapi dia membatalkannya secara tiba-tiba! Makanya aku ngambek dan ...," Ino menghentikan kalimatnya seolah baru tersadar, "... kabur kemari."

Gadis itu menatap Sai sejenak, lalu memberinya cengiran kikuk. "Hehe. Maaf, aku malah keceplosan curhat."

Sai tersenyum mafhum. "Tidak apa-apa."

Pria itu tidak bisa menebak apakah gadis di depannya ini menyesal dengan keputusannya mampir kemari atau tidak. Jika Ino tidak kabur kemari, mereka belum tentu akan bertemu lagi. Mengingat sikap pertamanya yang gelisah tadi, kentara sekali jika awalnya Ino tidak menginginkan pertemuan ini.

Mengusir praduganya barusan, Sai memutuskan untuk menanggapi cerita Ino. "Memangnya kalian mau ke mana?"

"Yah, sebenarnya tidak harus malam ini sih." Ino kembali berceloteh panjang, "Kebetulan dari sore hingga besok malam, jadwal kami senggang. Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali pada Karin. Ini kesempatan yang sangat langka! Mumpung aku sedang berada di Suna dan seniman Kankuro menggelar pameran tunggalnya. Tapi Karin—"

"Sebentar," Sai tak bisa menahan diri untuk memotong kalimat Ino. Pria itu sedang sangat terkejut. "Kau menyukai lukisan?"

Ino mengerutkan kening sebentar, lalu menjawab yakin. "Tentu saja. Aku selalu bermimpi bisa melukis, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berbakat di bidang itu," dia tersenyum. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Dan Sai hanya menatapnya nyaris tak berkedip.

Ino yang menyadari ekspresi Sai segera menggelengkan kepala dan mendesis perlahan, "Tidak, tidak. Jangan bilang kalau ..."

Hanya butuh dua detik bagi Sai untuk terbebas dari keterkejutannya. Ia kembali bersikap tenang dan mengangguk yakin saat menjawab, "Kali ini aku tidak berniat menirumu, tapi aku juga berencana pergi ke sana besok," _meski dengan alasan yang berbeda._

Ino mengerjap tiga kali. Detik berikutnya, ia berseru kencang. " _Whaaaaat?!_ Jangan bilang ini kebetulan lagi!"

"Terlalu banyak kebetulan di sini." Sai melipat tangannya.

"Ya!" sahut Ino setuju. "Terlalu banyak kebetulan di sini."

"Kurasa aku tidak akan kaget lagi."

"Aku juga!"

Keduanya sama-sama tertawa. Lebih tepatnya, Ino yang tertawa sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, aku punya ide," ujar Ino tiba-tiba.

Sai tidak memberi respons apa pun tapi tatapan matanya jelas menunjukkan jika ia tertarik.

Ino meneruskan kalimatnya dengan brilian, "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama? Aku yang traktir! Sebagai permohonan maaf karena waktu itu sudah seenaknya mendatangimu?" ia merendahkan suaranya hingga nyaris tak terdengar, "dan ganti rugi segelas _cappucino_ kalau kau masih ingat."

Lagi-lagi Sai tidak segera menjawab. Bukan karena kebiasaannya seperti yang sudah-sudah, tapi karena lagi-lagi ia dibuat terkejut. Tidak—ia hampir tidak percaya wanita di depannya mengajak seorang pria yang belum begitu dikenal untuk jalan bersama. Sai tidak percaya jika semua model akan bersikap seperti itu.

Namun sikap diam Sai rupanya diartikan lain oleh Ino.

"Oh! Jangan-jangan kau sudah punya kawan jalan ...," mata biru itu memandang Sai lebih seksama, "Pria sepertimu tentu—"

"Tidak," jawab Sai cepat. "Aku belum punya kawan jalan. Dan apa maksudmu dengan pria sepertiku?"

"Oh ya?" wajah itu kembali cerah. Dia menggeleng cepat-cepat dan tersenyum simpul. "Bukan apa-apa."

Sai menatapnya datar. "Jadi? Kita akan pergi bersama?"

Ino tersenyum lebar. Mata birunya tampak berkilau saat ia mencondongkan tubuh dan menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan, "Apa ini ajakan kencan?"

Sai refleks memundurkan tubuhnya hingga bersandar pada punggung kursi. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada dan berkata tenang, "Bukankah kau yang mengajakku?"

"Aku hanya menawarkan," dia berkilah.

 _Apa bedanya?_

Dalam pikiran praktisnya, Sai tidak menemukan perbedaan dari kedua konteks kalimat tersebut. Bukankah intinya mereka pergi bersama atau tidak? Karena itu ia menjawab, "Baiklah, aku yang mengajakmu, Yamanaka."

"Hahahaha. Panggil Ino saja bagaimana?"

Banyak hal yang tidak Sai mengerti tentang wanita di depannya ini. Kali ini pun Sai tidak mengerti kenapa dia suka sekali menawar dan memprotes. Namun Sai lebih tidak mengerti lagi kenapa dirinya menyetujui tawaran spontan tersebut dan mengiyakannya tanpa protes.

"Oke. Aku mengajakmu, Ino."

Senyum Ino makin melebar. "Terima kasih, Tuan Arsitek."

Sai balas tersenyum. "Hn. Sama-sama."

Keduanya saling melempar senyum.

Ya, bermula dari insiden konyol yang tak disengaja saat pertemuan pertama mereka, kini mereka berencana akan pergi bersama berdua.

Bahkan Sai tidak pernah satu kali pun berkencan sebelumnya. Pria pucat itu tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa reaksi Kiba nanti.

Ini gila.

Mereka benar-benar akan pergi berkencan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A.N:**

Eak~ cerita _mainstream_ dengan genre super _mainstream_ ini adalah prekuel dari _oneshot_ **Shopping Day**. Hanya imajinasi absurd yang nekat ku- _publish_ di hari ulang tahun pertama akun ffn-ku ini (?)

Hiks ga nyangkaa ternyata udah setahun aku join di sini. Terima kasih banyak semuaaaa. Tanpa kalian, aku hanya remah-remah rengginang (eaaa). Pokoknya seneng banget bisa mengenal kalian. Semoga terhibur dengan tulisan ini yah~ :*

 _Ano_ , sebenarnya aku kagok nulis fict AU apalagi multichap gini. Maaf untuk kekurangannya. Adakah komentar/koreksi? :))

 _Thank you~_

* * *

"Kalau begitu, sudah impas kan?"

"Sebenarnya kau berutang dua gelas _cappucino_."

"Heee? Kenapa bisa dua?"

"Aku dan temanku tidak suka _cappucino_."

"Oh?!"

"..."

"Astaga. Hahahaha! Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Kalau begitu ingatkan aku besok untuk mentraktirmu minuman ya~"


End file.
